MarvBook Assemble !
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Thanos a perdu, tout le monde s'en est sorti de peu, mais pour Vision qui vient de se créer un compte sur MarvBook, l'animation ne va pas s'arrêter là. [Nouvelle fic avec un nouveau concept de messages, spéciale Infinity War !]
1. La porte, Mr Stark

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Film(s) : Avengers Infinity War  
Couple(s) : Voir dans le blabla introductif  
Genre : Humour  
Résumé : Thanos a perdu, tout le monde s'en est sorti de peu, mais pour Vision qui vient de se créer un compte sur MarvBook, l'animation ne va pas s'arrêter là. (nouvelle fic avec un nouveau concept de message, spécial Infinity War !)  
_

 _ **Petit blabla introductif**_ _: Potentiels_ _Spoilers_ _de_ _ **Avengers Infinity War**_ _dans ce qui va suivre._

 _Il s'agit d'une fic concernant à nouveau des messages envoyés par toute l'équipe, mais dans un style différent de ma fic « AvenChat » qui avait été créé par Tony et FRIDAY. Là, c'est MarvBook (Marvel, FB, j'ai joué dans la facilité). Donc chacun son_ _ **profil**_ _, et si vous connaissez le concept, ils peuvent créer des conversations,_ _ **groupée ou non**_ _. Tout sera indiqué, vous allez voir._

 _Cette fic se déroule donc_ _ **après Avengers Infinity War**_ _, et donc, potentiellement après le 4_ _ème_ _film. Là où ils ont fait un éventuel retour dans le temps pour casser la tête de Thanos, ils ont gagné, tout le monde est en vie, et tout le monde se connaît donc._ _ **Avengers, Gardiens, Asgardiens, Wakandais**_ _(ça se dit comme ça ?). Tous sur terre ! Et ils forment un groupe de super-héros. Quoi de plus normal contre les nouvelles menaces._

 _Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Ça se déroule quelques mois après Avengers 3 (et 4 ?), et cette fic est là pour faire_ _ **rire**_ _! Pas de drama. Donc j'espère ça va vous plaire. C'est un peu AvenChat 2.0, une fic qui m'a beaucoup tenue à cœur pendant un an (j'ai d'ailleurs mis « complete » à cette ancienne fic, mais rien n'indique que je ne pourrais pas ajouter un autre chapitre dans AvenChat)_

 _Pour finir, il y aura peut-être quelques insinuations aux couples suivant :_ _Vision/Wanda_ _,_ _Sam/Bucky_ _,_ _Peter Q/Gamora_ _,_ _Thor/Loki_ _,_ _Bruce/Natasha_ _. J'hésite encore entre_ _Tony/Steve_ _,_ _Tony/Pepper_ _. Mais encore une fois, ça ne sera en rien le thème principal, tout comme AvenChat. Soyez juste prévenu._

 _Et enfin, il y aura aussi le personnage de Walkyrie apparue dans Thor Ragnarok, et je viens d'apprendre que son prénom est Brunhilde. Donc ne soyez pas étonnez si on l'appelle comme ça._

 _Je crois que j'ai fait le tour._

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **La porte, Mr Stark** **  
**_-''-_

Utilisateurs :

 **Tony Stark** aka Tony Stark  
 **Steve Rgs** aka Steve Rogers  
 **Nata Roma** aka Natasha Romanoff  
 **Bruce Banner** aka Bruce Banner  
 **Bucky Barnes** aka Bucky Barnes  
 **SamW** aka Sam Wilson  
 **Wanda Maximoff** aka Wanda Maximoff  
 **Peter Quill** aka Peter Quill  
 **Thor Odinson** aka Thor Odinson  
 **Loki L** aka Loki Laufeyson  
 **Rocket BOOM** aka Rocket Raccoon  
 **T'Challa** aka T'Challa  
 **OO SHURI OO** aka Shuri  
 **Okoye** aka Okoye  
 **Clint Barton** aka Clint Barton  
 **Gamora** aka Gamora  
 **Peter Parker** aka Peter Parker  
 **Scott Lang** aka Scott Lang  
 **Dr Stephen Strange** aka Stephen Strange  
 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** aka Brunhilde

O

 _Vision vient de créer un compte_

 _[02/09/2019] Une conversation a été créée entre_ _ **Wanda Maximoff**_ _et_ _ **Vision**_

 **Vision** : Bonjour, Wanda. Je viens de me créer un compte.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Et il était temps !

 **Wanda Maximoff** : C'est bon, tout fonctionne comme tu veux où tu aimerais avoir quelques conseils ?

 **Vision** : Pour le moment, je pense que je comprends le principe. Il m'a suffi d'ouvrir ton profil pour trouver ta fenêtre de conversation.

 **Vision** : C'est vrai que c'est drôlement simple pour qu'on puisse échanger quand nous sommes séparés.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Tu comprends pourquoi Stark et Quill te supplient depuis des jours pour que tu te crées un compte ici ?

 **Vision** : Sachant que toutes les idées sortant de l'esprit de Quill sont généralement très mauvaises, et qu'Anthony aime particulièrement me foutre dans des situations délicates, j'avais décidé de ne pas leur faire confiance.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Je ne suis pourtant d'accord avec ton raisonnement sur ce coup-là.

 **Vision** : Et je vois qu'absolument tout le monde est inscrit sur ce site. Il y a même le Roi du Wakanda ! Il me tarde de discuter plus amplement avec lui.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Tout le monde, sauf peut-être Mantis et Drax.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : À force d'avoir trollé sur des forums et harceler des gens pour rigoler, Rocket leur a coupé internet et supprimé leurs comptes.

 **Vision** : Troller ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Provoquer les utilisateurs ou foutre le bazar.

 **Vision** : Oh. C'est donc bien animé.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Généralement, oui.

 _ **Vision**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _à la conversation_

 **Vision** : Oups. Mauvaise manipulation du système. Je voulais simplement l'ajouter en tant qu'ami.

 **Peter Quill** : Vision ? C'est vraiment toi, mec ?

 **Peter Quill** : Sympa la photo de profil de toi et la petite sorcière, ça date de quand ?

 **Peter Quill** : Oh ! Mais Wanda est là aussi !

 **Peter Quill** : Salut

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Salut Quill.

 **Peter Quill** : Ça tombe bien que tu m'aies ajouté Vision, pour je ne sais qu'elle sombre raison, Wanda a toujours refusé d'accepter ma demande d'ami.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Il y a quatre personnes que je ne peux pas accepter en tant qu'ami ici. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

 **Peter Quill** : Et j'en fais partie. Pourquoi ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Hum… Déjà parce que j'aime beaucoup quand tu te tritures les ménages comme ça pour pas grand-chose.

 **Peter Quill** : Alors accepte-moi. Il ne me manque que toi dans mon cercle d'amis.

 **Peter Quill** : Et Mantis et Drax.

 **Peter Quill** : Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Tu n'as pourtant pas bloqué Stark récemment ?

 **Peter Quill** : Ce petit caca avec ses plans relous mérite ce qui lui est arrivé.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : C'est pas comme si l'avoir bloqué allait grandement changer sa vie.

 **Peter Quill** : Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec moi, Wanda Maximoff ?

 **Vision** : Anthony Stark demande si on peut l'ajouter à la conversation.

 **Peter Quill** : Pourquoi ? Tu lui as dit qu'on discutait tous les trois avec amour ?

 **Vision** : Qui est amour ?

 **Peter Quill** : Ne fais pas ton Thor, pitié.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Ou ton Drax, j'aurais dit plutôt.

 **Peter Quill** : Et puis non, ne le rajoute pas, on est bien ici.

 **Vision** : Il insiste.

 **Peter Quill** : Dis-lui que pour une fois il ne fait pas partie des privilégiés.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Vision, ne te sens pas obliger d'obéir à Quill.

 **Vision** : Il dit que vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher éternellement de venir ici.

 **Peter Quill** : Eh ben qu'il essaie !

 **Vision** : Il dit qu'il n'y a pas de soucis.

 **Peter Quill** : Non il n'y en a pas.

 **Vision** : Il ajoute qu'il est heureux de constater que Peter n'a pas désactivé sa localisation GPS.

 **Peter Quill** : Pourquoi ça ?

 **Vision** : Il vient d'écrire « à dans cinq minutes ».

 **Peter Quill** : Il va hacker le système ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Ça m'étonnerait. La dernière fois qu'il s'est approprié une partie du site, il a été encore une fois envoyé au tribunal.

 **Peter Quill** : Mais bon avec lui, le tribunal c'est devenu une seconde maison.

 _ **Peter Quill**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Tony Stark**_ _à la conversation_

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Tiens donc. Quill se serait-il fait menacé ?

 **Vision** : Vous allez bien, Quill ?

 **Tony Stark** : Alors comme ça on commence une petite partie sans moi ?

 **Tony Stark** : Je vous rappelle que je suis en quelque sorte le leader.

 **Tony Stark** : Et aussi l'aîné.

 **Tony Stark** : Et en un sens, le papa de Vision.

 **Vision** : En un sens, Bruce est aussi mon père.

 **Vision** : Ainsi qu'Ultron.

 **Tony Stark** : On va s'arrêter à Bruce et moi, veux-tu ?

 **Peter Quill** : Stark ! Tu m'as cassé le bras !

 **Tony Stark** : Déjà remis sur pied ?

 **Peter Quill** : Je ne plaisante pas !

 **Peter Quill** : Et la poignée de ma porte est défoncée !

 **Tony Stark** : Ah, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est toi quand tu as essayé de forcer la porte alors que je l'avais verrouillée.

 **Peter Quill** : Viens me rouvrir Action-Man !

 **Peter Quill** : Et ramène la trousse de soin, j'ai mal !

 **Tony Stark** : Fais pas ton bébé, Star-Porc.

 **Tony Stark** : Je vous pris de m'excuser, Vision, Wanda. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Même à travers un écran je peux sentir votre ironie.

 **Vision** : Stark, le pauvre. Vous lui avez peut-être cassé le bras. Vous devriez allez le voir.

 **Tony Stark** : Négatif. Je suis sûr de mon coup. Son bras n'est pas cassé, et il n'aura pas d'entorse. Cet homme du Missouri a juste un seuil de douleur extrêmement bas.

 **Tony Stark** : Il faut lui apprendre la vie.

 **Tony Stark** : Bon, où en étais-je déjà ?

 **Tony Stark** : Ah oui. En entendant Vision me parler de votre petit plan à trois qu'il trouvait très rigolo, j'ai eu l'idée d'inviter tous les Avengers dans la même conversation.

 **Tony Stark** : Ça sera avantageux quand on voudra prévoir une petite sortie, une petite réunion de dernière minute, ou pour poster des photos dossiers de mission.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : C'est non.

 **Tony Stark** : Pardon ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous lancez.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : C'est tenter le diable.

 **Tony Stark** : J'ai pourtant confiance. On est tous de grandes personnes.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Quill enfermé dans sa chambre doit me prouver ce que vous êtes en train de dire ?

 **Vision** : Stark dit vrai. Ça pourrait être plus facile pour tout le monde.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Je ne veux pas être témoin de cette catastrophe.

 **Tony Stark** : Oh excusez-moi, j'ai un double appel. Peut-être quelqu'un qui approuve mon idée.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Parce que vous en avez déjà parlé autour de vous ?

O

 **Conversation** **: Tony Stark** – **Bruce Banner** [20:05]

 **Bruce Banner** : Quill vient de m'appeler. Il dit que tu l'as enfermé dans sa chambre, et qu'il n'arrive pas à sortir. Il dit vrai ?

 **Tony Stark** : En qui as-tu le plus confiance, Bruce ? En moi ou en Peter au carré ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Quill.

 **Tony Stark** : Merci pour ta franchise.

 **Bruce Banner** : Tony…

 **Tony Stark** : Je lui ai juste pris sa carte et fermé de l'extérieur, je n'ai rien cassé, rien hacké, rien dit de compromettant à la presse. N'est-ce pas ton trio sacré ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Il m'a dit que tu lui as cassé le bras.

 **Tony Stark** : Voyons, tu sais bien qu'il dramatise toujours tout !

 **Bruce Banner** : Je ne suis pas sûr que d'avoir créé ce squad de « super-heros » après le passage de Thanos ait été une bonne idée finalement.

 **Tony Stark** : La criminalité dans l'univers se fait presque invisible désormais.

 **Bruce Banner** : Tous les jours je dois jouer la police ou la maman, Tony.

 **Tony Stark** : Moi aussi je sue sang et eau pour maintenir notre grande équipe cohésive.

 **Bruce Banner** : Déverrouille la porte de Quill, alors. On en reparlera après.

 **Tony Stark** : Assurément.

O

 **Conversation** **: Tony Stark** – **Gamora** [20:12]

 **Tony Stark** : Je sais que tu refuses de me parler depuis que j'ai brisé ta lame favorite avec le Hulk Buster…

 **Tony Stark** : Mais pour ma défense, lors de mon atterrissage, c'était soit ta lame gisant gentiment sur le sol, ou le vide qui aurait couté ma vie.

 **Tony Stark** : Le choix avait été rapide.

 **Tony Stark** : Gamora ?

 **Tony Stark** : Réponds-moi.

 **Tony Stark** : Je te vois connectée.

 **Tony Stark** : Gamora ?

 **Tony Stark** : Ton copain a besoin d'aide et toi seule peut le sauver.

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à cet utilisateur_

O

 **Conversation** **: Tony Stark** – **Steve Rogers** [20:15]

 **Tony Stark** : Ça y est, Gamora m'a bloqué. Je savais que ça allait terminer comme ça.

 **Steve Rogers** : T'es pas croyable. Tu vas finir par te mettre tous les Gardiens de la Galaxie sur le dos toi !

 **Tony Stark** : J'ai donc un service à te demander, Cap'. Je te sais au Q.G.

 **Steve Rogers** : Non.

 **Tony Stark** : Steve.

 **Steve Rogers** : Je sens d'ici la tâche ingrate.

 **Steve Rogers** : Va demander à Sam.

 **Tony Stark** : OK, OK. Je lui dirais que ça viens de toi.

O

 **Conversation** **: Tony Stark** – **SamW** [20:21]

 **Tony Stark** : Sam.

 **Tony Stark** : Quill s'est enfermé tout seul comme un grand dans sa chambre. Il est bloqué maintenant.

 **Tony Stark** : Va l'aider, j'ai du boulot.

 **Tony Stark** : PS : Steve insiste.

 **SamW** : Qu'il y reste, ça va pas lui faire de mal.

 **Tony Stark** : Oh et puis t'as raison.

 **Tony Stark** : Garde en mémoire ce jour. C'est rare que je dise ça.

O

 **Conversation** **: Tony Stark** – **Bruce Banner** [20:37]

 **Bruce Banner** : Tony.

 **Tony Stark** : Plaît-il ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire ?

 **Tony Stark** : Je suis débordé.

 **Bruce Banner** : Il m'a encore appelé. Les murs sont insonorisés et personne ne vient.

 **Tony Stark** : Pourquoi t'appeler toi de toute manière ? Tu n'es même pas au Q.G.

 **Bruce Banner** : Parce que comme je t'ai dit, je suis la police… Enfin, plutôt le bureau des plaintes.

 **Tony Stark** : Pas faux.

 **Bruce Banner** : Tony bon sang ! Ce n'est pas une garderie !

 **Tony Stark** : Je capitule. J'y vais, c'est bon.

O

 **Conversation** **: Tony Stark – Loki L** [20:42]

 **Tony Stark** : Toi qui dit toujours te faire chier sur Terre.

 **Tony Stark** : Nouvelle mission.

 **Tony Stark** : Va délivrer Star Lord. Il se meurt dans sa chambre.

 **Tony Stark** : On ne peut pas perdre un atout comme lui.

 **Loki L** : Ne me fait pas rire. Je sais que tu rêves de le voir enterré et oublié.

 **Loki L** : C'est aussi le rêve que j'ai souvent de toi.

 **Tony Stark** : Au moins tu rêves de moi. Je devrais surement être flatté mais je ne le suis pas.

 **Loki L** : Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, humain miniature.

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à cet utilisateur_

O

 **Conversation** **: Wanda Maximoff – Vision – Peter Quill – Tony Stark** [20:58]

 **Peter Quill** : Venez m'ouvrir !

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Je l'aurais bien fait si j'avais été au Q.G.

 **Peter Quill** : Vraiment ?

 **Tony Stark** : Tu es bien naïf.

 **Tony Stark** : C'est bête Quill, j'ai beau solliciter chaque Avenger, personne ne semble vouloir t'ouvrir.

 **Peter Quill** : MAIS VIENS TOI !

 **Peter Quill** : TU ES À DEUX PAS

 **Tony Stark** : Plutôt une petite centaine de pas.

 **Peter Quill** : La prochaine fois que je te croise, t'es un homme mort.

 **Vision** : Je vous aurais ouvert à coup sûr, Peter.

 **Vision** : Je ne comprends pas cet acharnement sur vous.

 **Peter Quill** : Moi non plus, vois-tu…

 **Tony Stark** : C'est presque adorable comment tu te voiles la face.

O

 **Conversation** **: Tony Stark – Thor Odinson** [21:02]

 **Tony Stark** : Ton frère m'a bloqué.

 **Tony Stark** : Dis-lui de me débloquer.

 **Thor Odinson :** Je peux lui délivrer un message si vous le souhaitez.

 **Tony Stark** : Dis-lui de me débloquer. C'est ça le message.

 **Thor Odinson :** S'il vous a bloqué c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

 **Tony Stark** : Tu crois ?

 **Thor Odinson :** Assurément, venant de vous.

 **Thor Odinson :** Ça m'étonne même qu'il ne vous ait pas bloqué plus tôt.

 **Tony Stark** : Je t'avoue que moi aussi.

 **Tony Stark** : Bref, j'ai plus urgent. Tu es au Q.G. actuellement ?

 **Thor Odinson :** Je suis au Wakanda avec mon peuple.

 **Tony Stark** : Evidemment.

 **Thor Odinson :** Un problème ?

 **Tony Stark** : Comme toujours, Quill cherche de l'attention et on doit le sortir d'un mauvais pas.

 **Thor Odinson :** Essayez de ne pas trop le casser, j'ai un entrainement poussé à lui montrer demain matin.

 **Tony Stark** : Il se peut que son bras soit cassé.

 **Tony Stark** : Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, hein.

 **Thor Odinson :** Aaah, les Midgardiens. Vous êtes vraiment si fragiles.

O

 **Conversation** **: SamW – Tony Stark** [21:14]

 **SamW** : Tu me donnes combien si je t'envoie quelqu'un pour ouvrir la porte de Quill ?

 **Tony Stark** : Toujours une question d'argent pour toi, hein ?

 **SamW** : C'est pas comme si tu en manquais.

 **Tony Stark** : Un nouveau téléphone, ça te va ?

 **SamW** : Je ne te comprendrais jamais Stark.

 **SamW** : C'est pas comme si tu étais dans l'incapacité d'aller lui ouvrir.

 **SamW** : Et tu es prêt à m'offrir un nouveau téléphone.

 **SamW** : Tu n'es plus le génie que tu étais.

 **Tony Stark** : Disons que j'ai ma petite fierté. Et puis, comme tu le dis, je ne suis pas en manque d'argent.

 **SamW** : Alors un nouveau téléphone et le casque de réalité virtuelle pour ma console.

 **Tony Stark** : À la condition que Bruce arrête de me harceler pour aller lui ouvrir. Ne te rate pas sur le coup.

 **SamW** : Prépare ta carte bleue.

 **Tony Stark** : Elle est entre mes doigts à ce moment même. Elle t'attend.

O

 **Conversation** **: SamW – Bucky Barnes** [21:19]

 **SamW** : On arrête tout.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Hein ?

 **SamW** : J'ai trouvé un moyen de gagner facile le casque de réalité virtuelle qu'on voulait.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Que TOI tu voulais. Je m'en fou royalement.

 **SamW** : Ne me fais pas croire ça !

 **SamW** : Et en prime je te fais gagner un nouveau téléphone portable.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Ah ouais ?

 **SamW** : Nouveau téléphone, casque de réalité virtuelle… Tout ça en bougeant simplement un peu tes fesses du fauteuil dans lequel tu dois être surement assis à boire avec Nat.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Et qui me dis que tu ne vas pas prendre le téléphone ?

 **SamW** : Le mien est neuf de la semaine dernière je te fais rappeler.

 **SamW** : Et y'a aussi une tablette. Une tablette Buck'. Tactile.

 **SamW** : Rapide. Elégante. Pratique.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Hum…

 **Bucky Barnes** : OK j'accepte. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

 **SamW** : Vas à la chambre 25 et ouvre la porte.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Quoi ?

 **SamW** : Ouvre-là et c'est bon.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Et il ya quoi derrière cette porte ?

 **SamW** : Tu vas délivrer le monstre, mais t'en fais pas, dans mes souvenirs il ne mord pas trop.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Sérieusement connard.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Nat' vient de me dire qu'il s'agit de la chambre de Quill.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Elle est où la couille ?

 **SamW** : Y'en a pas pour une fois. Dépêche-toi avant que le deal ne soit terminé !

 **Bucky Barnes** : À la moindre embrouille, je t'explose.

 **SamW** : On en reparle quand tu auras la tablette et moi le casque.

O

 **Conversation** **: SamW – Tony Stark** [21:23]

 **SamW** : Tu peux rajouter une tablette dans le lot gagnant ?

 **Tony Stark** : Tu ne veux pas une pierre d'infinité pendant que tu y es ?

 **SamW** : Sachant que je pourrais finir désintégré.

 **SamW** : Et que ça attire des bad guys du morceau de Thanos, non merci.

 **Tony Stark** : OK va pour la tablette. L'heure tourne Wilson.

 **SamW** : J'ai envoyé mon homme.

 **Tony Stark** : Quelle pauvre personne tu as envoyé faire ton sale boulot ?

 **SamW** : Si tu veux mes sources, j'ai aussi le droit à une nouvelle caisse.

 **Tony Stark** : Va mourir.

O

 **Conversation** **: Wanda Maximoff – Vision – Peter Quill – Tony Stark** [21:27]

 _ **Tony Stark**_ _a ajouté_ _ **SamW**_ _à la conversation_

 **Tony Stark** : Après les bonnes actions de Wilson, il mérite de faire partie de notre petit groupe privé des privilégiés.

 **Vision** : Bienvenue.

 **SamW** : Depuis quand il existe ce groupe ?

 **Tony Stark** : Une heure.

 **SamW** : Oh. Je dois me sentir flatter d'être ici ?

 _ **Peter Quill**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Bucky Barnes**_ _à la conversation_

 **Peter Quill** : Si c'est comme ça, je rajoute mon sauveur.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Tu es donc enfin sorti de prison.

 **Tony Stark** : Tu as bien récupéré ta carte ? Elle t'attendait sagement par terre juste devant le seuil de ta porte.

 **Peter Quill** : Ne m'adresse plus la parole !

 **Peter Quill** : Fais attention à tes fesses !

 **Tony Stark** : Calme tes pulsions, Bruce m'a tout juste dit qu'il en avait marre de jouer la maman ici.

 **Peter Quill** : Il faudra plus de Hulk pour calmer mes soi-disant pulsions !

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Et après on me demande pourquoi j'étais contre cette idée de faire une conversation groupée ?

* * *

Aimez-vous ce concept ? Des suggestions pour la suite ?

Faites moi savoir tout ça, à très vite, ciaou


	2. La tablette, Stark !

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
 **La tablette, Stark !  
** _-''-_

 **Conversation** **: Wanda Maximoff – Vision – Peter Quill – Tony Stark – SamW – Bucky Barnes** [08:52]

 **Tony Stark** : Bien que j'adore le visuel de nos prénoms situés les uns après les autres, je pense qu'il est temps de changer le titre de cette conversation.

 _ **Tony Stark**_ _a changé le nom du groupe en_ _ **Assemble**_

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis.

 **Tony Stark** : Je suis un homme très persistant.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Persistant comme les parasites, oui.

 **Tony Stark** : Personnellement, j'aurais choisi un autre type de comparaison.

 **SamW** : Stark, on a à parler.

 **Tony Stark** : Pour info', je ne suis pas le bureau des plaintes.

 **Tony Stark** : Si tu veux te plaindre, c'est à Bruce à qui tu dois t'adresser.

 **SamW** : Je peux savoir où est mon casque de réalité virtuelle, la tablette et le téléphone ?!

 **Tony Stark** : Tu croyais que j'étais assez bête pour ne pas voir ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos ?

 **Tony Stark** : Je savais que Barnes était de mèche et que vous alliez vous mettre à deux pour empocher le pactole.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

 **Bucky Barnes** : Stark a volé notre récompense ?

 **Tony Stark** : « Notre ». Tu vois, Wilson. Je suis toujours le génie de l'époque.

 **SamW** : Le casque de vélo, la tablette de chocolat et le téléphone à clapet que j'ai reçu ce matin de la poste, ce n'est clairement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais !

 **SamW** : On avait un deal !

 **Tony Stark** : J'ai mal compris ta demande ?

 **Tony Stark** : Tu m'en vois désolé.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous deux, je veux ma tablette.

 **SamW** : Oui, tu l'as c'est bon, elle a même un goût de chocolat !

 **Bucky Barnes** : Je suis sérieux ! J'ai dû faire tout le Q.G. à pied et j'ai dû me farcir les couinements de Quill et son bras soi-disant cassé !

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Pour informations, son bras est vraiment cassé.

 **Tony Stark** : Pauvre garçon.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : C'est de votre faute.

 **Tony Stark** : Pour votre gouverne, je ne pensais pas qu'un type qui clame constamment être seulement 50% humain pouvait avoir des os aussi fragiles !

 **SamW** : Ce n'est pas Quill le sujet ! Un deal est un deal, Stark.

 **Tony Stark** : Je l'ai bien compris. Tu as juste très mal décris ta demande. Je me fais vieux, tu le sais ça ?

 **SamW** : Ce n'est pas fini Stark.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Sam, tu m'as promis la tablette.

 **SamW** : Oh ça va toi, la ramène pas ! Je ne t'ai pas fait faire le tour du monde à cloche-pied ! Tu as juste fait dix mètres pour ouvrir une porte.

 **Tony Stark** : Mais passons. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce groupe en petit comité pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître ?

 **SamW** : Crois-moi je te connais bien assez.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Et moi je connais bien trop cet oiseau qui me sert de partenaire en mission et qui, 98% du temps me donne envie de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Ça aurait été presque poétique si ça ne venait pas toi.

 **SamW** : Il reste au moins 2%, j'en suis flatté.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Les 2% c'est la mort par étouffement.

 **Tony Stark** : Les enfants, vous savez que Bruce est médecin ? Je suis sûr qu'il peut être un bon conseiller matrimonial.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Tu crois qu'il est un assez bon médecin pour réparer les os que j'aurais éclatés avec la seule force de mon poing droit ?

 **Tony Stark** : Essaie déjà de m'atteindre sans faire sonner une bonne douzaine d'alarmes et actionner la procédure d'urgence.

 **Bucky Barnes** : C'est un challenge que tu me lances là ?

 **Peter Quill** : Sur ce coup-là, j'essuie avec toi

 **SamW** : Tu essuies quoi ? Le sang qui va être déversé ?

 **Tony Stark** : Hé, je ne vous ais pas réunis tous les trois dans cette conversation pour que vous puissiez prévoir mon futur assassinat.

 **Peter Quill** : Je voulais dire « je suis ». Je suis obligé d'utiliser la reconnaissance vocale pour écrire mes messages et ça ne marche pas forcément très bien

 **Peter Quill** : Puisque mon bras est cassé point d'exclamation

 **SamW** : Et pourquoi ne vas-tu pas au Wakanda voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour ton bras point d'interrogation

 **Peter Quill** : Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule oui sonne

 **Peter Quill** : Mon clavier vocal est vraiment une quiche

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Oui sonne ?

 **Tony Stark** : Si ça veut dire Wilson, il est grand temps que j'améliore ton portable, Quill.

 **Peter Quill** : Ne me touche pas, ne t'approche pas de moi virgule ne pense même pas à moi Stark

 **Wanda Maximoff** : virgule.

 **Tony Stark** : Je veux bien te faire cette faveur, tu me fais vraiment pitié avec ton pauvre téléphone.

 **SamW** : Non Stark, laisse-le, c'est hilarant. Je vais m'en pisser dessus.

 **Bucky Barnes** : C'est exactement comme lorsque Steve essayait en vain d'écrire au clavier et que tous ses mots étaient corrigés par d'autres.

 **Tony Stark** : C'est vrai que ce temps me manque un peu.

 **Tony Stark** : J'ai une bonne centaine de captures d'écran concernant ses fautes de frappe qu'il faut que je publie quelque part pour son prochain anniversaire.

 **Tony Stark** : Au fait, vous croyez que Cap mérite de rejoindre notre groupe de privilégié ?

 **Tony Stark** : On peut le remplacer par Quill.

 **Peter Quill** : Va en n'enfant

 **Peter Quill** : Va en enfer

O

 **Conversation** **: Thor Odinson – Loki L** [08:58]

 **Thor Odinson** : Stark a cassé le bras du Star Lord.

 **Thor Odinson** : Je n'ai plus personne avec qui m'entrainer ce matin.

 **Thor Odinson** : Viens t'entrainer avec moi.

 **Loki L** : Ça t'aurait tué de faire quelques mètres et venir me le demander en face ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Je vais perdre un temps précieux à te chercher.

 **Thor Odinson** : Le Wakanda n'est pas aussi grand qu'Asgard, mais je dois avouer que je m'y perds encore.

 **Loki L** : Ça ne m'étonne pas. Toi et le sens de l'orientation ça fait un zéro pointé.

 **Thor Odinson** : Tu dis seulement ça parce que je nous ai légèrement perdus quand nous nous sommes rendus chez Stark pour ses fiançailles. C'est injuste.

 **Loki L** : « Légèrement » tu dis ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Et c'était une seule fois.

 **Loki L** : Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi quand tu t'y mets.

 **Thor Odinson** : Si nous avions utilisé le Bifrost, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit !

 **Thor Odinson** : Et tu ne serais pas ici à ressasser ce passé douloureux !

 **Loki L** : Et alerter la moitié de la population avec ? Non merci.

 **Thor Odinson** : Et Stormbreaker est pratique pour voyager dans les airs, mais vous êtes tous à me dire non quand je vous propose de l'utiliser. Dans les airs je sais me repérer.

 **Loki L** : C'est de Stormbreaker qu'on parle, pas de Mjölnir. Un voyage seul peut nous tuer, même moi, suite à la foudre que tu es contraint d'invoquer pour te promener tranquillement, c'est dire.

 **Thor Odinson** : Tu n'acceptes simplement pas d'être sous ma responsabilité durant l'espace de quelques petites secondes quand nous sommes dans les airs.

 **Thor Odinson** : Aurais-tu le vertige ?

 **Loki L** : Tu ne me vois pas, mais à ce moment précis je t'adresse un regard profondément mauvais, Thor.

 **Loki L** : Et arrête de mentir. Dès que tu es chargé de nous diriger quelque part, quand il ne s'agit pas des rues d'Asgard, on met vingt fois plus de temps à atteindre notre destination.

 **Thor Odinson** : N'exagérons pas non plus.

 **Loki L** : Alors donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle tu n'es jamais aux commandes d'un jet ou qu'on perd notre temps à te dresser une carte avec des petits dessins concernant le paysage afin que tu puisses savoir où te poster en mission ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Là n'est pas la question !

 **Thor Odinson** : Je serais capable de te retrouver au Wakanda, alors accepte de venir t'entrainer avec moi, ça fait longtemps.

 **Loki L** : Demande à l'Arbre, tu as l'air de bien l'apprécié.

 **Loki L** : Ou au soi-disant lapin.

 **Thor Odinson** : Serais-ce de la jalousie que je sens-là ?

 **Loki L** : Ce que tu ressens c'est ma consternation.

 **Thor Odinson** : N'aie crainte, tu es celui qui prend le plus de place dans mon cœur.

 **Thor Odinson** : Tellement de place que j'ai simplement besoin de suivre mon cœur et je suis capable de te retrouver au sein cette grande ville.

 **Loki L** : Si tu souhaitais me faire rire, tu as gagné.

 **Thor Odinson** : Et nous allons nous entrainer ensemble aujourd'hui.

 **Thor Odinson** : Je te vois près de Brunhilde à une table du jardin d'observation, Loki.

 **Loki L** : Quoi ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Lève la tête et trouve-moi.

 **Thor Odinson** : Vers les colonnes.

 **Loki L** : … Bien, tu as gagné. Boulet.

O

 **Conversation** **: Assemble** [10:23]

 _ **/\/\/\**_ _a ajouté_ _ **ShuRi Bosome**_ _à la conversation_

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Yo

 **Bucky Barnes** : Shuri ?

 **ShuRi Bosome** : En système binaire et en numérique, oui.

 **SamW** : Très drôle.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Sympa le pseudo soit dit en passant.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Merchiii

 **Bucky Barnes** : Comment tu as fais pour venir ici ? C'était un bug ?

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Il m'arrive parfois de hacker gentiment le compte de Tony Stark, et j'ai remarqué qu'il était dans un groupe. Mon flair a su m'alerter que ça avait l'air intéressant ici.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Avec en plus mes deux amis Bucky et Wanda, je n'ai pas pu résister.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ce site était très protégé.

 **Tony Stark** : Minute.

 **Tony Stark** : Tu avais juré d'arrêter ça. D'arrêter de me hacker.

 **Tony Stark** : Tu as juré le jour où j'ai juré à Bruce de ne plus jamais m'approprier les rênes de ce réseau social !

 **ShuRi Bosome** : J'ai juré en croisant les doigts, ce serment n'avait donc aucune légitimité.

 **Tony Stark** : Qui fait encore ça de nos jours ?!

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Et puis, je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que te toute manière, tu n'avais pas besoin de ma promesse puisque tu allais trouver un moyen de me bloquer définitivement.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Ce que je vois que tu n'as pas fait.

 **Tony Stark** : J'ai beaucoup à faire en ce moment surtout depuis que Drax et Nebula ont littéralement explosé la salle d'entrainement du Q.G. et que Clint vient sans cesse m'harceler pour que je me bouge les fesses et répare ce drame.

 **Tony Stark** : Et j'oubliais que ton frère a fait surcharger l'une des alimentations du Q.G. avec les puces électroniques soi-disant qui allaient changer notre vie qu'il nous a passées le mois dernier.

 **Tony Stark** : Dois-je aussi soulever le fait que je passe mes journées à constamment éviter les pièges que Quill a posés pour moi un peu partout pour se venger de son bras ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Justement, peut-être auriez-vous quelque chose au Wakanda pour réparer plus rapidement son bras ? Il s'agit de son droit en plus.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Il peut venir dans mon laboratoire quand il veut, il est toujours le bienvenu lui et les Gardiens de la Galaxie.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Surtout parce que tu adores les étudier, notamment ceux venus de l'espace.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Chuuut

 **Peter Quill** : Ouais mais ton labo est à des milliers de kilomètres du Q.G. et Stark va encore chouiner si jamais j'utilise encore un jet pour mon plaisir personnel et gâcher du carburant.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Et ton vaisseau le Milano ?

 **Peter Quill** : J'ai cédé, j'ai signé ce foutu traité qui stipule que j'ai interdiction d'utiliser mon bébé pour voyager dans l'atmosphère terrestre afin de ne pas effrayer les Terraniens. Et pour ne pas perturber le trafic aérien.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : La dernière fois il a fait dévier un avion de ligne parce qu'il se battait aux commandes de son vaisseau avec Rocket et la collision a été évitée de justesse.

 **SamW** : Aaaaah c'est donc ça cette histoire de météore rouge qui faisait le tour du net ? J'ai cru que c'était Stark qui avait encore fait une connerie.

 **Tony Stark** : Oh on se calme Wilson.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Et tu as accepté de signer ce traité ?

 **Peter Quill** : Ouais, c'était ça où je pouvais dire adieu à mon walkman 2.0 qui contient un bon millier de musiques.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Ca s'appelle un iPod.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Je me rappelle en effet de la scène.

 **Peter Quill** : Évidemment que tu t'en rappelles puisque Romanoff l'a filmée et l'a postée sur YouTube !

 **ShuRi Bosome** : La vidéo où Stark et Rogers menaçaient d'exploser ton iPod avec un marteau trouvé dans la ferme de l'archer ?

 **Peter Quill** : OUI CETTE VIDEO !

 **Peter Quill** : Monsieur Steve Rogers avait le marteau dans les mains ! Il était à un petit millimètre de mon walkman !

 **Wanda Maximoff** : iPod.

 **Peter Quill** : Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je reste sur cette planète !

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Tu es pourtant là que trente pourcents de ton temps.

 **Peter Quill** : C'est bien assez ! La moitié du groupe tente de m'éliminer !

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Le premier tiers je dirais.

 **Peter Quill** : Ce n'est en rien rassurant !

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Mais on t'aime Quill, tu le sais ça.

 **Peter Quill** : Non je le sais pas !

 **Tony Stark** : Fais pas ton Loki et sa crise d'ado' qui voulait que son grand frère l'aime.

 **Peter Quill** : Je ne vois pas la référence et je m'en contre fiche !

 **Peter Quill** : Ne me parle pas Stark !

 **Tony Stark** : Où tu veux que je te parle puisque tu m'as bloqué ?

 **Peter Quill** : NULLE PART

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Si on prend à la lettre le fameux dicton « qui aime bien châtie bien » tu es aimé très fort.

 **Tony Stark** : Attends.

 **Tony Stark** : Ca veut dire que Thanos avait le béguin pour moi ?

 **Peter Quill** : Dégage.

 **Vision** : Quelle est la vidéo dont parlait Peter ?

 **Peter Quill** : Rien, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Sauf si tu veux voir Steve menacer un iPod avec un marteau et Peter hurler comme un dérangé.

 **SamW** : Et Stark pouffer comme une gonzesse.

 **Vision** : Ça m'a tout l'air intéressant. Vous avez le lien ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Mais avec grand plaisir !

 **Peter Quill** : WANDA !

 **ShuRi Bosome** : De toute manière la terre entière est au courant.

 **Peter Quill** : S'il vous plaît, épargnez l'innocence de Vision !

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Il n'y a aucun secret entre nous ici )

 **Tony Stark** : J'aime ton sens pratique, Shuri. Soit la bienvenue.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Merci ooooh, homme de faux fer.

O

 **Conversation** **: Clint Barton – Tony Stark** [10:55]

 **Clint Barton** : elle vient cette salle de sport ?

 **Tony Stark** : Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « me poser vingt fois la question dans la journée ne la construira pas plus vite » ?

O

 **Conversation** **: SamW – Tony Stark** [12:41]

 **SamW** : Sérieusement Stark, j'ai besoin de la tablette.

 **Tony Stark** : Pourquoi, ton petit copain te menace ?

 **SamW** : Si tu fais référence à Bucky c'est pas mon copain et tu le sais arrête de me faire chier avec ça.

 **Tony Stark** : Vous avez un appart' ensemble à New York.

 **SamW** : Ça t'a pas effleuré l'esprit que c'était suite à nos salaires de merde et qu'on est obligé de cohabiter ?

 **Tony Stark** : Fatigue-toi dans tes excuses, tu ne changeras pas ce que la presse dit de vous.

 **SamW** : Pardon ?

 **SamW** : Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

 **SamW** : Et puis non ! Ne change pas de sujet !

 **SamW** : La tablette !

 **Tony Stark** : Avoue la blague du coli était marrante.

 **SamW** : Si je te dis que oui, tu m'envoies une « vraie » tablette ?

 **Tony Stark** : Non.

 **SamW** : Tu es un fils de chien

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à cet utilisateur_

O

 **Conversation** **: SamW – Bruce Banner** [12:48]

 **SamW** : Banner.

 **SamW** : Fais quelque chose.

 **SamW** : Stark agit de plus en plus de façon irresponsable.

 **SamW** : Il est ingérable.

 **SamW** : Il va faire couler l'équipe.

 **SamW** : J'ai besoin de toi, poto.

 **Bruce Banner** : Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à cet utilisateur

 **SamW** : Sérieusement Bruce !

 **Bruce Banner** : Tu veux un conseil ?

 **SamW** : OUI

 **Bruce Banner** : Soit plus malin que Tony.

 **SamW** : Tu sais pas à quel point c'est facile à dire mais pas du tout à faire.

 **Bruce Banner** : Il est déstabilisé quand les gens ne réagissent pas de la manière dont il pensait.

 **SamW** : Le problème c'est que j'ai l'impression que ce type me connaît comme s'il m'avait fait !

 **SamW** : Ça ne marchera jamais ! Je suis trop prévisible !

 **Bruce Banner** : Au moins on est d'accord sur une chose.

 **SamW** : …

 **SamW** : T'es pas censé être un docteur qui aide les gens à aller mieux ?

O

 **Conversation** **: Assemble** [19:02]

 **Tony Stark** : Comme je l'ai dis un peu plus tôt ce matin avant de me faire violemment couper par la mauvaise humeur de Wilson

 **Tony Stark** : Et si on profitait de ce groupe pour mieux nous connaître ?

 **Bucky Barnes** : Moi j'ai une question, tiens.

 **Tony Stark** : Je t'en prie.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Tu ne meurs donc jamais ?

 **Tony Stark** : Wanda a raison. Vous êtes des gamins.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre plus léger vous a plu (ainsi que le petit surnom de Shuri huhu)_

 _Le vrai chaos arrive bientôt, merci pour toutes vos reviews et fav', ciaou !_


	3. Marché Noir

Utilisateurs présents dans le groupe **Assemble** : Vision, Wanda Maximoff, Peter Quill, Tony Stark, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes et Shuri.

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Marché Noir  
** _-''-_

 **Conversation** **: Assemble** [18:52]

 **Vision** : J'ai passé la soirée d'hier à regarder toutes les parodies concernant la fameuse vidéo de Steve, Peter et l'iPod.

 **Vision** : Je crois n'avoir jamais autant ri de ma vie.

 **Tony Stark** : Pas difficile, tu es né y'a à peine quatre ans.

 **Tony Stark** : Et si tu tiens temps à t'esclaffer sur les membres du groupe, j'ai de quoi t'occuper.

 **Tony Stark** : Dans mes bases de données, j'ai un dossier pour chaque personne de l'équipe avec au moins une petite dizaine de vidéos et photo compromettantes à l'intérieur. Une vraie mine d'or. Des heures de collectes.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Pourquoi quand c'est nous qui demande ce genre de photos, on est obligé de procédé à un troc pour en obtenir ?

 **Tony Stark** : Parce que je sais que vous avez tous de quoi emplir ma collection et que vous gardez tout égoïstement pour vous.

 **Tony Stark** : Et puis, comme j'ai dit précédemment, Vision est jeune, je dois lui apprendre un peu les aléas de la vie avant de tout de suite marchander avec lui.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Puisqu'on en parle, je suis prête à échanger une vidéo de Clint qui casse la balançoire de chez lui en l'utilisant contre la photo du Dr Strange travesti lors de ton dernier pari.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Oooooooh, il y a des choses que je ne sais pas. Racontez-moi.

 **Tony Stark** : Je suis profondément désolé ma petite Wanda mais cette photo vaut de l'or.

 **Tony Stark** : Clint a beau faire toutes les conneries du monde sur les vidéos que tu me donneras, ça ne sera jamais équivalent.

 **Tony Stark** : Shuri si tu veux tout savoir, va demander à Stephen, il se fera une joie de te raconter comment il s'est fichu dans la merde tout seul.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Et pourtant, je sais que qu'il y a une photo que tu aimerais avoir…

 **Tony Stark** : Dis-moi tout.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Loki qui berce le bébé de Nat'.

 **Tony Stark** : Pardon ?

 **Tony Stark** : Il a fait quoi ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : On s'était trouvé là au bon moment c'est tout. Durant tes fiançailles, Nat' allait coucher Misha à l'étage de la villa quand on l'a croisé dehors. On l'a porté tous les trois, moi Thor et lui, et il avait l'air d'apprécier.

 **Tony Stark** : Le petit bébé qui avait quoi ?

 **Tony Stark** : Le petit bébé de Nat' et Bruce qui avait TROIS MOIS

 **Tony Stark** : Ils en ont déjà marre de leur gosse ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Ils avaient confiance, c'est tout.

 **Tony Stark** : On parle bien du type qui dit détester les enfants ?

 **Tony Stark** : Du type qui a attaqué New York ?

 **Tony Stark** : Du type qui a presque castré Thor durant notre dernière mission ?!

 **Tony Stark** : Du type qui a littéralement détruit la salle de réunion qui avait la vue sur la mer parce que Quill s'était moqué de ses cheveux ?!

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Quill l'avait cherché.

 **Tony Stark** : La salle de réunion avait la VUE SUR LA MER

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Oui, tu passais le plus clair de ton temps à contempler le panorama durant les réunions, je m'en rappelle.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Tu la veux cette photo, oui ou non ?

 **Tony Stark** : Bien sûr qu'il me la faut ! De un parce que je ne peux pas y croire.

 **Tony Stark** : Et de deux parce que si jamais c'est la réalité, j'ai un moyen de pression sur lui pour les dix prochaines années !

 **Tony Stark** : Sais-tu que ce que tu as là est une réelle bombe à retardement ?

 **Tony Stark** : Tu ne t'en rends pas compte !

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Je savais que ça allait t'intéresser.

 **Tony Stark** : Très bien, on ouvre notre marché noir ce soir.

O

 **Conversation** **: ShuRi Bosome – Wanda Maximoff** [18:59]

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Je croyais que tu m'avais dit regretter de ne pas avoir pris en photo ce moment-là ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Oui, mais je sais qui a la photo, t'inquiète pas.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Et j'irais troquer avec dans un petit moment.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Et-tu as de quoi troquer ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Je suis ouverte à toute proposition.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Mon frère avec son t-shirt à l'envers et une vraie face de déterrée causée par le flash, ça te va ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : T'as pas idée.

 _ **ShuRi Bosome**_ _a envoyé une pièce jointe à_ _ **Wanda Maximoff**_

O

 **Conversation** **: ShuRi Bosome – Dr Stephen Strange** [19:05]

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais vous contacter si j'avais des questions quant à votre métier ou à propos de cette prétendue magie que vous possédez.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Eh bien j'ai une question.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : C'est un peu pareil parce que ça vous concerne.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Et ça concerne un petit pari.

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à cet utilisateur_

O

 **Conversation** **: Assemble** [19:13]

 **Tony Stark** : Laissez-moi devinez.

 **Tony Stark** : Shuri a pris au pied de la lettre le « va demander à Stephen, il se fera une joie de te raconter »

 **Tony Stark** : Parce qu'il vient subitement de me bloquer.

 **Tony Stark** : Sans l'ombre d'une raison.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Si c'était un secret, fallait pas me dire ouvertement d'aller lui en parler !

 **Tony Stark** : J'étais totalement désemparé par les révélations de Wanda, je ne réfléchissais plus très bien.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Arrête de mentir, à cette époque-là Wanda n'avait pas encore mentionné la photo de Loki.

 **SamW** : Perso', je suis aussi intéressé par celle du magicien.

 **Tony Stark** : Va falloir surenchérir très fort, Wilson.

 **Tony Stark** : As-tu mieux que le grand Loki qui berce tendrement un petit bébé ?

 **SamW** : Tu sais quoi ?

 **SamW** : Je rigole si c'est un montage tout pourri.

 **SamW** : Et j'espère même que c'est le cas !

 **SamW** : Maintenant file-moi la photo de Stephen afin qu'on soit enfin quitte.

 **Tony Stark** : Ne me dis pas que tu as encore l'histoire de la tablette à travers la gorge.

 **SamW** : Ce n'est pas fini Stark.

 **Peter Quill** : Je te le fais pas dire…

 **Tony Stark** : Je préfère discuter intelligemment avec Wanda et Shuri.

 **Tony Stark** : Déguerpissez vous deux.

O

 **Conversation** **: Clint Barton – Tony Stark** [20:20]

 **Clint Barton** : stark.

 **Clint Barton** : où en est la salle ?

 **Clint Barton** : donne-moi un pourcentage.

 **Tony Stark** : Ta question est tout aussi chiante que les cinquante-six autres fois. Retourne au nid.

O

 **Conversation** **: I AM THE WALKYRIE – Thor Odinson** [20:45]

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : THOR

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : VIENS-LA

 **Thor Odinson** : Pourquoi écris-tu en grosses lettres ?

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Tu savais que nos potos font bande à part ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Que veux-tu dire ?

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Quand je suis allée faire soigner mon poignet j'ai remarqué que l'écran d'un des ordinateurs de la sœur de T'Challa était ouverte sur une page de conversation MarvBook

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Et pas n'importe laquelle !

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : J'ai pu rapidement voir que dedans il y avait le type à l'armure rouge, le mec qui avait la pierre d'infinité sur le front et l'autre perché de l'espace qui s'est cassé le bras

 **Thor Odinson** : Ah, l'autre perché de l'espace, c'est Peter Quill. Un ami à moi.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Pourtant les rumeurs qui courent disent que vous êtes rivaux

 **Thor Odinson** : C'est surtout lui qui se fait du souci avec son complexe d'infériorité.

 **Thor Odinson** : Mais il est très amusant.

 **Thor Odinson** : Et gentil.

 **Thor Odinson** : Et Stark lui a cassé le bras dernièrement, voilà pourquoi je t'ai arraché Loki de ta compagnie hier, j'avais besoin d'un partenaire de combat.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : En parlant de Loki, tu penses qu'il pourrait nous infiltrer dans ce groupe secret ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Es-tu sûr de ce que tu as vu ? Ils ont peut-être des choses à ce dire qui ne nous concerne pas.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Alllllô ? C'est bien à Thor à qui je m'adresse ?

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Thor, depuis que tu es aux rênes du peuple d'Asgard au Wakanda, ce qui est assez ironique je dois l'avouer, tu te ramollis

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Tu vas finir par ressembler à ton père

 **Thor Odinson** : Je ne suis pas ramolli, je suis juste réfléchi.

 **Thor Odinson** : Beaucoup trop de fois par le passé j'ai agi bêtement.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : On dirait Loki qui te fait réciter la leçon

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Et puis, tu es toujours l'idiot de l'époque, t'en fait pas

 **Thor Odinson** : Hé

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Mais tu te ramollis ! N'as-tu pas envie de voir ce qui se trame là-dedans ? Je sens que ça peut-être marrant

 **Thor Odinson** : As-tu bu ?

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : C'est quand je suis sorbe que je perds la boule, Thor, tu aurais dû l'apprendre depuis le temps

 **Thor Odinson** : À nos dépens oui.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Parles-en à Loki, je suis sûr que lui aussi à bien envie d'en apprendre davantage

 **Thor Odinson** : Tu penses qu'avec sa magie il pourrait te faire y entrer ?

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Dis lui que s'il est vraiment le maître magicien qu'il prétend être, il doit être capable en un claquement de doigt de nous glisser dans cette conversation

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Pardon, l'expression est peut-être un peu mal choisie

 **Thor Odinson** : Et c'est en un claquement de doigt qu'il va me planter une dague dans l'abdomen.

 **Thor Odinson** : Mais bon, depuis le temps, je suis habitué.

 **Thor Odinson** : J'irais lui en parler si tu le désires tant.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Merci

 **Thor Odinson** : Après tout, quel Roi je serais si je ne peux pas résoudre les problèmes de mon peuple.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Techniquement je ne fais pas partie du peuple.

 **Thor Odinson** : Dixit la gente dame qui est allée jusqu'à la menace pour être proclamée conseillère du Roi.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Et ta conseillère te conseille justement d'aller parler à ton bien-aimé avant qu'il ne se passe des choses dans ce groupe qu'on regretterait de louper

O

 **Conversation** **: Thor Odinson – Loki L** [21:26]

 **Thor Odinson** : Loki, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

 **Thor Odinson** : Et je te promets que ce n'est pas une lubie ou une quête infaisable.

 **Thor Odinson** : Loki, réponds-moi.

 **Loki L** : Si tu as une requête, va demander à Banner.

 **Thor Odinson** : C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin.

 **Loki L** : Tu as encore cassé quelque chose au Wakanda ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Loki…

 **Loki L** : Je te jure que si c'est pour réparer une de tes conneries, je te fais manger Stormbreaker.

 **Thor Odinson :** Serais-tu déjà capable de le soulever ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Non, pardon.

 **Thor Odinson** : Je plaisantais, Loki.

 **Thor Odinson** : Je sais que tu en es digne, c'est juste que

 **Thor Odinson** : Que Stormbreaker est têtu.

 **Thor Odinson** : Comme Mjölnir, tu te souviens ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Il ne laisse pas n'importe qui l'approcher.

 **Thor Odinson** : Pas que tu es n'importe qui, loin de là.

 **Loki L** : OK, Thor, tais-toi.

 **Loki L** : Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin avant que je ne change d'avis.

 **Thor Odinson** : Bien.

 **Thor Odinson** : J'ai promis à Brunhilde de t'en parler.

 **Loki L** : Ne me dis pas qu'elle souhaite monter en grade ? Conseillère déjà ? Tu veux qu'Asgard sombre une seconde fois ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Non ça n'a rien à voir !

 **Thor Odinson** : Elle s'est mise en tête d'intégrer une des conversations sur ce site qu'elle trouve intéressante.

 **Thor Odinson** : Elle pense que les Avengers font des choses dans son dos.

 **Thor Odinson** : Et elle sait qu'avec ta magie, tu dois pouvoir nous y introduire.

 **Loki L** : C'est une blague ?

 **Thor Odinson** : J'ai réagi pareillement.

 **Loki L** : Et elle a quoi de si intéressant, cette conversation ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Visiblement, ils forment un groupe et discutent de choses potentiellement enrichissantes.

 **Loki L** : Et ça n'a pas l'air de trop t'intéresser, toi.

 **Thor Odinson** : Je ne comprends pas tellement le principe d'une conversation groupée. Rien de mieux que des retrouvailles réelles autour d'un bon verre ou d'un bon festin.

 **Loki L** : Et après tu t'offusque quand je te compare à Brunhilde.

 **Loki L** : Bref. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour aider cette âme en peine.

 **Thor Odinson** : Merci !

 **Thor Odinson** : Si tu étais là, je te prendrais surement dans mes bras.

 **Loki L** : Eh bien je ne suis pas là, dommage pour toi.

 **Thor Odinson** : Pourquoi ruiner ce moment ?

O

 **Conversation** **: I AM THE WALKYRIE – Loki L** [21:38]

 **Loki L** : De qui est composée la conversation qui te captive tant ?

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Ça t'intéresse ?

 **Loki L** : Je n'aime pas trop les groupes qui se forment derrière mon dos.

 **Loki L** : Qui sait ce qui peut se produire.

 **Loki L** : Il se passe des choses bien trop étranges sur ce site de mortels pour qu'on puisse les ignorer.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Je te le fais pas dire !

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : J'ai vu Stark dedans. Je sais que c'est ton petit bouc-émissaire, alors fais ce que tu veux de lui, et fait nous rentrer dans ce groupe secret !

 **Loki L** : D'un seul coup, tu rends la situation bien plus intéressante.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Ah, et Thor n'a pas l'air très enjoué à propos de ce groupe. Tu pourrais pas essayer de le faire réfléchir un peu par la même occasion ?

 **Loki L** : Oh crois-moi, j''ai ma petite idée sur la question.

O

 **Conversation** **: Wanda Maximoff – Thor Odinson** [21:39]

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Je t'échange une photo compromettante du Roi du Wakanda contre la photo de Loki avec Misha.

 **Thor Odinson** : Sais-tu que je suis un homme mort si je venais à montrer à quelqu'un cette photo ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Stark est prêt à me donner la photo de Strange travesti durant le pari perdu.

 **Thor Odinson** : C'est tentant je dois l'avouer…

 **Thor Odinson** : Mais je me sens coupable d'utiliser Loki de la sorte.

 **Thor Odinson** : De plus, cette photo est une photo qui me tient grandement à cœur.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Aurais-tu autre chose à me proposer ?

 **Thor Odinson** : J'ai une photo de Brunhilde totalement saoul, ce qui ne sort pas de l'ordinaire je dois dire, mais qui s'était endormie les genoux sur le canapé, le visage contre terre. S'en est presque gracieux.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Eh bien, procédons au troc, mon ami.

 _ **Wanda Maximoff**_ _a envoyé une pièce jointe à_ _ **Thor Odinson**_

 _ **Thor Odinson**_ _a envoyé une pièce jointe à_ _ **Wanda Maximoff**_

O

 **Conversation** **: Assemble** [21:53]

 _ **Tony Stark**_ _a ajouté_ _ **I AM THE WALKYRIE**_ _à la conversation_

 **Tony Stark** : … Pardon ?

 **Vision** : Peut-être une mauvaise manipulation comme lorsque j'ai invité Peter Quill ici ?

 **Tony Stark** : Non, là je t'assure je n'y suis pour rien !

 _ **Tony Stark**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Loki L**_ _à la conversation_

 **Tony Stark** : Ce n'est carrément pas une mauvaise manipulation ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me balader sur le profil totalement vide de la Princesse des Neiges !

 **SamW** : C'est la « Reine » des Neiges, Stark.

 **Loki L** : Ferme-la un peu Stark, laisse-moi lire un peu vos anciens messages en espérant que je ne perds pas mon temps.

 **Tony Stark** : Je croyais que tu m'avais bloqué, tiens !

 **Tony Stark** : Tu peux plus te passer de moi ?

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **Tony Stark**_ _de la conversation_

 **SamW** : C'était violent.

 **Loki L** : Tu t'y opposes de quelques façons ?

 **SamW** : Absolument pas.

 **Peter Quill** : Depuis quand il est possible de retirer des personnes des conversations ?

 **Peter Quill** : Si j'avais su, Stark serait depuis longtemps dégagé de notre groupe.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Si toi tu le savais, ça ferais un bail que Stark t'aurait jeté d'ici.

 **SamW** : Pourquoi nous on peut pas ? C'est où ?

 **SamW** : Je trouve pas le bouton pour virer les importuns.

 **Loki L** : Qui comptais-tu supprimer ?

 **SamW** : Pourquoi même à travers un écran tu trouves toujours le moyen de faire flipper ?

 **SamW** : Et non, je ne comptais supprimer personne, c'était juste pour être paré à toute éventualité.

 **Loki L** : Il n'y a que moi qui peux faire ça, c'est tout.

 **Loki L** : Et que je n'entende pas de plaintes.

 **SamW** : Et c'est comme ça que tu régnais sur Astard ?

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **SamW**_ _de la conversation_

 **Loki L** : Et on dit Asgard, crétin.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Je sens que je vais kiffer ce groupe.

O

 **Conversation** **: SamW – Bucky Barnes** [21:58]

 **SamW** : Buck', remets-moi dans la conversation !

 **SamW** : Remets-moi dans Assemble !

 **SamW** : C'est un ordre !

 **SamW** : Buck !

 **SamW** : Ne me dis pas tu dors !

 **SamW** : BUCKY !

* * *

 _Voilà, le chaos commence !_

 _Je vous promets, le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Je vous remercie pour vos superbes reviews, je vous aime, ciaouuu_


	4. The Great Dictator

Utilisateurs présents dans le groupe **Assemble** : Vision, Wanda Maximoff, Peter Quill, Bucky Barnes, Shuri, Loki Laufeyson et Brunhilde.

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
 **The Great Dictator  
** _-''-_

 **Conversation** **: Loki L – Thor Odinson** [23:05]

 **Loki L** : Notre Conseillère avait raison. Le groupe dont elle parlait est relativement divertissant.

 **Thor Odinson** : « Notre » conseillère ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à te considérer toi aussi Roi d'Asgard ?

 **Loki L** : Faut bien. Tu ne peux pas régner seul, et tu le sais. Ce serait du suicide.

 **Thor Odinson** : J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais accepter ma demande.

 **Thor Odinson** : Je peux donc annoncer nos vœux au peuple ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Attends petite une minute Loki.

 **Thor Odinson** : Comment ça « est divertissant »

 **Thor Odinson** : Tu as réussi à t'y introduire ?

 **Loki L** : Oui, moi et Brunhilde.

 **Thor Odinson** : Et quand vient mon tour ?

 **Loki L** : Pardon ?

 **Loki L** : Aux dernières nouvelles tu n'étais pas très séduit par cette demande.

 **Thor Odinson** : Excuse-moi ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Loki, tu l'as fait exprès.

 **Thor Odinson** : Je veux moi aussi voir de quoi il s'agit.

 **Thor Odinson** : Loki.

 **Thor Odinson** : LOKI

O

 **Conversation** **: Assemble** [23:07]

 **ShuRi Bosome** : C'est moi ou il y a eu du ménage ici ?

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : T'en fais pas, j'ai mis mon veto. Loki n'a pas le droit de te virer d'ici

 **Peter Quill** : Et quelqu'un a pris ma défense à moi ?

 **Peter Quill** : Où je dois faire attention à ce que je dis à présent ?

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Je crois que tu es seul

 **Peter Quill** : Je peux juste dire un truc ?

 **Peter Quill** : Une constatation.

 **Peter Quill** : Et ça ne me fera pas prendre un carton rouge, ni la direction de la porte ?

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Dis toujours.

 **Peter Quill** : Ça pue la future dictature ici.

 **Peter Quill** : Juste un constat innocent.

 **Peter Quill** : Voilà ce que je voulais dire.

 **Peter Quill** : Maintenant reprenons nos vies là où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _de la conversation_

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Mais il est stupide ?

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Je parle de Peter évidemment.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Si tu continues comme ça, ça reviendra à une conversation en tête à tête, Loki.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Tu te constitues une armée ?

 **Loki L** : Je ne garde que les meilleurs.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Oh, je suis flattée.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Je comprends donc pourquoi Wilson s'est fait jeter d'ici.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Tu arrives après la guerre toi.

O

 **Conversation** **: Thor Odinson – Bruce Banner** [23:12]

 **Thor Odinson** : Bruce, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

 **Bruce Banner** : C'est encore Tony qui t'a demandé de venir te plaindre à moi ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Non, pas du tout.

 **Thor Odinson** : Je viens en tant qu'ami.

 **Thor Odinson** : Depuis Sakaar, vous êtes devenu un ami précieux.

 **Thor Odinson** : Que ça soit vous ou le Hulk.

 **Thor Odinson** : Et aujourd'hui, j'ai cruellement besoin de vos services.

 **Bruce Banner** : Tu as encore cassé quelque chose au Wakanda ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Mais arrêtez avec ça !

 **Thor Odinson** : Ça ne s'est produit que deux fois.

 **Bruce Banner** : Deux fois ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Je refuse de débattre une centième fois là-dessus.

 **Bruce Banner** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 **Thor Odinson** : C'est Loki.

 **Bruce Banner** : Encore ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Comment ça encore ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas doué pour médiatiser les disputes de couples !

 **Thor Odinson** : Qui vous a dit que nous formions un « couple » ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Encore une fois, je m'écarte de ce débat.

 **Bruce Banner** : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Absolument rien qui provoquerait votre indignation. Mais faites lui entendre raison, s'il vous plaît.

 **Thor Odinson** : Il ne me répond plus et refuse de m'inviter dans un groupe secret qu'il a réussi à infiltrer.

 **Thor Odinson** : Alors que c'était moi qui lui avais donné l'idée.

 **Thor Odinson** : Enfin, c'était Brunhilde, mais elle est ma conseillère.

 **Thor Odinson** : D'ailleurs, saviez-vous à propos de ce groupe ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Non, je n'en savais rien, mais ça ne me concerne surement pas.

 **Thor Odinson** : Vous avez tort. Loki m'assure que c'est enrichissant.

 **Thor Odinson** : Voilà pourquoi il me faut à tout prix les retrouver.

 **Bruce Banner** : Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, Thor.

 **Bruce Banner** : Il faut que tu demandes à ceux déjà présents dans le groupe de t'y ajouter, il n'y a pas plus simple que ça.

 **Thor Odinson** : AH !

 **Thor Odinson** : Merci pour vos informations !

 **Thor Odinson** : Je vous fais la promesse, dès que j'y ai mis les pieds, vous serez le premier à qui j'ouvrirais les portes !

 **Bruce Banner** : Je sens déjà le chaos qu'il doit y avoir là dedans.

 **Bruce Banner** : Alors ne t'y sens pas obligé…

O

 **Conversation** **: Peter Quill – Bruce Banner** [23:22]

 **Peter Quill** : Heyy, Stark a dit que tu étais le bureau des plaintes.

 **Peter Quill** : Alors je me plains ouvertement de Loki.

 **Peter Quill** : Après ça sera de Stark car il a cassé mon bras, mais ça peut attendre.

 **Peter Quill** : J'ai été congédié brutalement d'un groupe.

 **Peter Quill** : Alors que je suis en partie le fondateur de ce groupe.

 **Peter Quill** : Stark a juste trouvé le nom.

 **Peter Quill** : Loki est arrivé et a décidé de faire sa loi.

 **Peter Quill** : Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?

 **Peter Quill** : Je crois que vous êtes au Wakanda avec lui ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Tu n'as tout de même pas en tête l'idée que j'aille voir Loki en face pour lui ordonner de te rajouter dans ce soi-disant groupe secret ?

 **Peter Quill** : Ce n'était pas mon idée principale, mais elle faisait partie du Top 5.

 **Bruce Banner** : Va voir Thor, il est dans la même galère que toi.

 **Peter Quill** : Thor ?

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à cet utilisateur_

O

 **Conversation** **: Thor Odinson – Loki L** [23:23]

 **Thor Odinson** : Loki.

 **Thor Odinson** : S'il te plaît.

 **Thor Odinson** : Loki

 **Thor Odinson** : Loki

 **Thor Odinson** : Loki

O

 **Conversation** **: Tony Stark – Bruce Banner** [23:31]

 **Tony Stark** : Shuri me hacke.

 **Tony Stark** : Loki utilise sa magie pour s'introduire dans mon groupe et me virer.

 **Tony Stark** : Que suis-je censé faire dans ce monde de fous ?!

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à cet utilisateur_

O

 **Conversation** **: Peter Quill - Thor Odinson** [23:25]

 **Peter Quill** : Le destin m'a malheureusement encore envoyé jusqu'à toi.

 **Peter Quill** : Le destin s'appelle Bruce Banner.

 **Peter Quill** : Et le destin m'a aussi bloqué.

 **Peter Quill** : Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais à aller dans mon groupe.

 **Thor Odinson** : Quill !

 **Thor Odinson** : Comment va votre bras ?

 **Peter Quill** : Brisé comme mon cœur.

 **Thor Odinson** : Votre cœur ?

 **Peter Quill** : Justement, ton frère m'a gerté de mon groupe.

 **Peter Quill** : Il a pris le pouvoir, Thor.

 **Thor Odinson** : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça ?

 **Peter Quill** : Mettons nos différends de côté et travaillons ensemble.

 **Thor Odinson** : Quels différends ?

 **Peter Quill** : Tu sais…

 **Peter Quill** : Non laisse tomber. Tu as raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me prends la tête à essayer de te détester.

 **Peter Quill** : T'es un type sympa.

 **Peter Quill** : Oui, un type sympa.

 **Peter Quill** : Juste un peu trop musclé pour plaire.

 **Peter Quill** : Mais tout est oublié.

 **Peter Quill** : Et juste… Pas touche à Gamora.

 **Thor Odinson** : Je n'oserais pas tenter de conquérir votre bien-aimée, vous avez ma parole.

 **Peter Quill** : Génial. Maintenant il nous faut un plan d'attaque.

 **Thor Odinson** : J'ai une idée.

 **Thor Odinson** : Il faut que Stark puisse nous y ajouter et nous pourrons faire basculer les chances de notre côté.

 **Peter Quill** : Désolé de t'apprendre ça mais Stark est hors du game aussi…

 **Thor Odinson** : Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?

 **Peter Quill** : C'est Loki, quoi.

O

 **Conversation** **: Clint Barton – Tony Stark** [23:36]

 **Clint Barton** : stark, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

 **Clint Barton** : quel est le pourcentage de finition ?

 **Tony Stark** : Ce n'est pas le moment Œil de Faux Con !

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à cet utilisateur_

O

 **Conversation** **: Nata Roma – Bruce Banner** [23:37]

 **Nata Roma** : Tony vient de m'appeler.

 **Nata Roma** : Outré que tu l'aies bloqué.

 **Bruce Banner** : Nat', je suis à deux doigts du meurtre.

 **Bruce Banner** : Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas être dans la peau de Hulk à l'heure actuelle.

 **Nata Roma** : C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

 **Nata Roma** : Tu arrives de mieux en mieux à te contrôler. Qui sait, peut-être que Tony t'entraine juste à garder tes pulsions, par bonté de cœur.

 **Bruce Banner** : Si ce n'était que lui…

 **Bruce Banner** : Nat', ai-je vraiment une tête du bureau des plaintes ?

 **Nata Roma** : Non.

 **Nata Roma** : Non pas vraiment.

 **Bruce Banner** : « Pas vraiment » ?

 **Nata Roma** : Mais tu es surement le plus sage de l'équipe. Pas étonnant qu'ils viennent tous quémander ton aide.

 **Nata Roma** : J'en serais presque flattée.

 **Bruce Banner** : Très bien. À la prochaine plainte, je redirige ladite personne jusqu'à toi.

 **Nata Roma** : Ça va être fun.

O

 **Conversation** **: Thor Odinson – Peter Quill** [23:39]

 _ **Thor Odinson**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Tony Stark**_ _à la conversation_

 **Tony Stark** : J'ai presque espéré qu'il s'agissait d'Assemble.

 **Tony Stark** : Oh mais que vois-je là, Quill ?

 **Tony Stark** : Je croyais que tu me fuyais comme la peste.

 **Peter Quill** : Ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur.

 **Peter Quill** : Thor a insisté pour t'ajouter ici.

 **Thor Odinson** : Nous devons faire quelque chose. Loki ne peut pas nous tenir à l'écart de ce groupe secret plus longtemps.

 **Tony Stark** : Attends, toi aussi tu es sur le banc de touche, Quill ?

 **Peter Quill** : Et Thor aussi.

 **Tony Stark** : Quoi, Loki refuse de te laisser entrer, Thor ?

 **Peter Quill** : Ça semble le faire marrer.

 **Thor Odinson** : En effet.

 **Tony Stark** : Très bien et votre idée c'est quoi ?

 **Tony Stark** : Commencer une révolution à trois ?

 **Thor Odinson** : À Sakaar, nous étions quatre, et nous avons gagné.

 **Tony Stark** : Oui sauf que là on fait équipe avec Quill.

 **Peter Quill** : Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir dit à Thor que tu étais un possible allié.

 **Tony Stark** : Thor, pourquoi tu ne vas pas piquer le compte de ton frère ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était toujours sur sa tablette ou je ne sais quoi.

 **Thor Odinson** : Je ne trouverais jamais son code.

 **Thor Odinson** : Et puis le connaissant il y aura un système de défense qui pourrait coûter ma vie.

 **Tony Stark** : Pas faux.

 **Peter Quill** : Attendez, j'ai un contact.

 **Peter Quill** : Je suis en mission d'infiltration.

O

 **Conversation** **: Peter Quill - Vision** [23:42]

 **Peter Quill** : Heyyyy, Vision.

 **Vision** : Salut, Peter.

 **Peter Quill** : Comment ça se passe avec Loki Doki ?

 **Vision** : Vous manquez au groupe, Peter.

 **Vision** : Ainsi que Tony.

 **Peter Quill** : Je sais.

 **Peter Quill** : Mais toi seul peux m'aider.

 **Peter Quill** : Ajoute-moi à Assemble.

 **Vision** : Crois-tu que je puisse ?

 **Peter Quill** : Oui, comme de la même manière que tu m'as ajouté la première fois.

 **Peter Quill** : J'ai confiance en toi Vision.

O

 **Conversation** **: Assemble** [23:39]

 **Loki L** : Il est temps de discuter.

 **Loki L** : À propos d'une trahison qui me va droit au cœur.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Qui a osé te trahir ?

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Est-ce déjà le renversement de ton royaume ?

 **Loki L** : Maximoff m'utilise pour faire chanter Stark.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Je vois que tu as lu la conversation.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Je ne peux pas me cacher.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Je t'en prie j'accepte ma sentence.

 **Loki L** : Sincèrement tu es trop précieuse pour être bannie d'ici.

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : C'est rare que tu dises des trucs gentils toi.

 **Loki L** : Je suis dans un bon jour, il faut croire.

 _ **Vision**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _à la conversation_

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _de la conversation_

 _ **Vision**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _à la conversation_

 **Peter Quill** : S'il vous plaît !

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _de la conversation_

 _ **Vision**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _à la conversation_

 **Peter Quill** : J'ai le droit de me défendre non ?

 **Loki L** : Très bien. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te garder ici, Quill.

 **Peter Quill** : Parce que plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _de la conversation_

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **Vision**_ _de la conversation_

 _ **Wanda Maximoff**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Vision**_ _à la conversation_

 _ **Vision**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _à la conversation_

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Oh lala

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **Wanda Maximoff**_ _de la conversation_

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **Vision**_ _de la conversation_

 **Peter Quill** : Est-ce que je peux parler ?

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _de la conversation_

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Loki, pas Wanda !

 _ **I AM THE WALKYRIE**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Wanda Maximoff**_ _à la conversation_

 **Loki L** : Ne m'oblige pas à t'effacer toi aussi la Walkyrie !

 _ **Wanda Maximoff**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Vision**_ _à la conversation_

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Bonté divine

 _ **Vision**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Scott Lang**_ _à la conversation_

 **Vision** : Oups.

 **Vision** : Au temps pour moi, erreur sur la personne.

 _ **Vision**_ _a retiré_ _ **Scott Lang**_ _de la conversation_

 _ **Vision**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _à la conversation_

 **Peter Quill** : Vous me faites avoir le tournis !

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _à la conversation_

 _ **Wanda Maximoff**_ _a retiré_ _ **Loki L**_ _de la conversation_

 **ShuRi Bosome** : WAA

 **I AM THE WALKYRIE** : Comment tu as fait ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Il n'est pas le seul à savoir utiliser la magie.

 **Vision** : La magie et science sont donc réellement compatibles…

 **Wanda Maximoff** : J'ai utilisé les mêmes marques de magie que lui, et ça a marché tout seul.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Je crois que j'ai la solution.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Je viens d'instaurer un programme qui empêche que quiconque vire quelqu'un ici.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Alors sauf si Loki est informaticien, il sera incapable de reproduire ce qu'il a fait.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Les chiffres seront plus forts que lui.

 **Vision** : Vous êtes notre sauveuse.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Il s'est passé quoi ici ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Une guerre d'usure.

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Que Wanda a gagné haut la main.

 _ **Wanda Maximoff**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _la conversation_

 **Peter Quill** : LAISSE-MOI PARLER DIEU DE RIEN DU TOUT

 **Peter Quill** : ?

 **Peter Quill** : Où est passé Loki ?

 **ShuRi Bosome** : Plus ici pour te torturer.

 _ **Vision**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Tony Stark**_ _la conversation_

 _ **Vision**_ _a ajouté_ _ **SamW**_ _la conversation_

 **Vision** : Voilà tout est retourné à la normale.

 **SamW** : Merci Vision !

 **SamW** : Pas merci Bucky !

 **Bucky Barnes** : Tu me fatigues déjà.

 **Tony Stark** : Seconde.

 **Tony Stark** : Où est passé le tyran ?

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Envolé.

 _ **Peter Quill**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Thor Odinson**_ _à la conversation_

 **Peter Quill** : La paix, Thor ?

 **Thor Odinson** : Mais nous n'avons jamais été en désaccord.

 **SamW** : Laisse, y'a que Quill qui croit que tu lui veux du mal toi et tes muscles.

 **Thor Odinson** : Je ne lui veux pas de mal.

 **Thor Odinson** : Hormis quand il tente de m'imiter.

 **Peter Quill** : Je ne tente pas de t'imiter.

 **Tony Stark** : Quill, au pied.

 _ **Thor Odinson**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Bruce Banner**_ _la conversation_

 **Bruce Banner** : Ne me dites pas que c'est le groupe auquel je pense…

 **Thor Odinson** : C'est la fameux. Comme je vous l'avais promis.

 **Bruce Banner** : Oh non

 **Vision** : Il est trop tard, Bruce. Shuri a modifié un programme et on ne peut plus vous retirer.

 **Bruce Banner** : Quand tu dis ça comme ça, j'ai presque des sueurs froides.

 **Tony Stark** : Et si on profitait de ce groupe pour apprendre à nous connaître ?

 **Bucky Barnes** : Ta gueule avec ça !

 _ **Vision**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Loki L**_ _la conversation_

 **Tony Stark** : Vision, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

 **Vision** : Il fait partie du groupe lui aussi.

 **Vision** : Des Avengers.

 **Tony Stark** : Non, il ne s'est jamais considéré comme tel !

 **Vision** : Nous devons faire fi de nos différends et avancer tous ensemble.

 **Thor Odinson** : Toi qui voulais tant être ici, Loki, te voilà. En tant qu'égal.

 **Loki L** : Ça n'empêche pas le fait que ça a été très distrayant de jouer avec vos esprits.

 **Loki L** : Il est si facile de vous perturber.

 **Loki L** : Et comme convenu me revoilà ici.

 **Loki L** : Et vous êtes dans l'impossibilité de me retirer.

 **Loki L** : Bon courage.

 **Tony Stark** : Vision, là d'un coup, je te hais.

O

 **Conversation** **: Vision – Scott Lang** [01:11]

 **Scott Lang** : Quel était cet étrange foutoir dans lequel j'ai été ajouté pendant l'espace de deux petites secondes ?

 **Vision** : Bonjour Scott. Il s'agit de notre groupe, Assemble. Désirez-vous que je vous y invite à nouveau ?

 **Scott Lang** : Est-ce que j'y risque ma peau ?

 **Vision** : Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons repris le contrôle de la situation.

 **Scott Lang** : Parker a son instinct d'araignée qui l'alerte en cas de risque.

 **Scott Lang** : Et étrangement, moi j'ai mon instinct de fourmi qui me hurle DANGER

 **Scott Lang** : ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯

* * *

 _Encore une fois un chapitre anarchique, je me suis bien marré en l'écrivant, mais j'espère que ça reste clair pour vous avec toutes les personnages virées et rajoutées.  
Le titre est un petit clin d'œil au film du même nom de Charlie Chaplin._

 _Faites moi part de vos avis, et aussi, de potentielles idées qui vous viennent à l'esprit que je pourrais ajouter à cette fic ! Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions, j'y réfléchirais ;)_

 _Ciaou !_


	5. Scott au jury d'admission

Utilisateurs présents dans le groupe **Assemble** : Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Peter Quill, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, Vision, Shuri, Walkyrie (Brunhilde)

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Scott au jury d'admission  
** _-''-_

 **Conversation** **: Assemble** [13:02]

 **Tony Stark** : Plus personne ne parle ici ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Peut-être parce que c'est une bombe à retardement ici, je sais pas.

 **Tony Stark** : Mais non, faut pas avoir peur.

 **Tony Stark** : D'ailleurs une petite idée m'est parvenue à l'esprit.

 **Tony Stark** : Je propose que désormais, avant d'ajouter quelqu'un dans NOTRE groupe, on lui fasse passer toute une série de questions.

 **Tony Stark** : Afin que n'importe qui ne parvienne pas jusqu'ici.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Il y a pourtant déjà une bonne brochette d'incapables ici.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Faudrait faire le ménage.

 **Tony Stark** : Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois que quelqu'un a tenté de faire le ménage ici ?

 **Tony Stark** : #LOKI

 **Tony Stark** : Et puis, Shuri a bloqué le système qui permettait de virer les importuns.

 **SamW** : Qui est la brochette d'incapables ici ?

 **Tony Stark** : En somme ? La moitié du groupe ici présent.

 **SamW** : Ah, heureux de savoir que tu t'inclus là-dedans.

 **Tony Stark** : Je ne m'y inclut pas, aucune crainte à avoir.

 **Peter Quill** : J'ai trouvé une petite fourmi qui a grandement envie de rentrer dans ce petit groupe.

 **Peter Quill** : À première vue il a flippé en se disant que c'était surement une mauvaise idée vu comment on peut être en groupe sur le terrain, mais la curiosité à piquer la petite fourmi qu'il est.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Tu fais référence à Scott Lang ?

 **Peter Quill** : Le seul et l'Unique. Il m'en a parlé au déjeuner.

 **SamW** : Toi et la fourmi, vous êtes poto ?

 **Peter Quill** : Bah ouais

 **Tony Stark** : Brillant, le duo de comiques vient de s'éveiller.

 **Tony Stark** : Donc niet, on n'accepte pas l'insecte ici. Il y aura déjà assez de problème à gérer avec le boulet qu'est Quill, l'oiseau qui se croit rigolo et le dictateur Loki qui se fait étrangement silencieux depuis quelques jours.

 **SamW** : L'oiseau qui se croit rigolo ?

 **Bucky Barnes** : Oui elle est bien pour toi celle-là, bien repérée.

 **Vision** : Pourquoi ne pas l'accepter ici ? Nous pourrions tester un peu votre idée, Stark, qui consiste à faire passer un test d'entrée aux petits nouveaux.

 **Peter Quill** : Cette idée de test d'entrée est tout bonnement ridicule.

 **SamW** : Tu dis ça parce que tu l'aurais foiré haut à la main

 **Peter Quill** : Je dis ça parce que je crois en l'égalité pour tous !

 **Tony Stark** : L'égalité, oui, c'est pour ça qu'on lui laisse donc une chance de rentrer dans ce groupe.

 **Vision** : Oh, vous acceptez donc de lui faire passer le test ?

 **Tony Stark** : Ouais, comme ça on ne pourra pas dire que je n'aurais pas essayé…

 **Bruce Banner** : Et comment tu vas procéder, Tony ?

 **Tony Stark** : Pourquoi est-ce que je t'entends soupirer de mon salon ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Poses-toi réellement la question.

 **Tony Stark** : Bref, nous allons créer un groupe parallèle où nous allons entretenir le jury. J'aurais donc besoin de deux personnes avec moi capable d'analyser le dossier du Ant-Man.

 **Peter Quill** : Moi je serais pour tirer au hasard les trois membres de ce jury débile.

 **Vision** : Je suis d'accord, il y aura plus d'impartialité comme cela.

 **SamW** : Vous êtes sérieusement en train de penser à faire passer un test à Lang pour le faire venir ici ?

 **Bucky Barnes** : Moi la question que je me pose, c'est comment tu fais pour toujours être surpris par leurs idées foireuses ?

 **Tony Stark** : Tirer au hasard tu dis ? Et qui sera assez digne de confiance ici pour tirer les noms réellement au hasard ?

 **SamW** : Ah, parce que tu doutes même de toi tirant les noms, c'est ça ?

 **Tony Stark** : Et excusez-moi mais si une personne si gentille que Wanda se trouve aux rênes de ce jury, Scott déboulera ici dans la seconde.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Je vais tirer les noms, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

 **Peter Quill** : Oh oui, douce Wanda.

 **Tony Stark** : Je prédis une catastrophe.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : J'utilise une application où j'ai rentré nos noms à tous. On est 11.

 **Tony Stark** : Je répète, accepter Scott Lang ici nous conduira à la mort la plus proche.

 **Bucky Barnes** : On t'a toi, c'est vrai que c'est bien assez.

 **SamW** : Ooooouuuuuuh

 **Tony Stark** : Ce fut si méchant et idiot que je vais faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Les heureux gagnants sont Peter, Bruce et Loki.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Et soyez gentils avec Scott.

 **Tony Stark** : Ça y est c'est la fin.

 **Tony Stark** : Mais je peux arranger ça. Loki étant absent je me porte volontaire pour prendre sa place.

 **Loki L** : N'ait crainte, mortel, je suis toujours présent.

 **Tony Stark** : Bonté divine, il apparait comme un screamer de film d'horreur !

O

 **Conversation** **: Clint Barton – Nata Roma** [13:12]

 **Clint Barton** : tu peux demander à stark qu'il se bouge pour la salle d'entrainement, ça fait trois jours qu'il m'a bloqué et répond à aucun de mes appels

 **Nata Roma** : Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais ça fait des mois que nous nous sommes bloqués mutuellement, Tony et moi.

 **Clint Barton** : que s'est-il passé pour que vous en soyez venu à cet extrême-là ?

 **Nata Roma** : Il voulait spoiler ma série Lucifer et moi en retour, je voulais lui spoiler Game of Thrones.

 **Clint Barton** : outch, vous êtes des monstres…

O

 _[11/09/2019] Une conversation a été créée entre_ _ **Loki L**_ _et_ _ **Scott Lang**_

 _ **Loki L**_ _a changé le nom du groupe en_ _ **Jury d'admission (Loki, président du groupe)**_

 _ **Loki L**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Bruce Banner**_ _la conversation_

 _ **Loki**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _la conversation_

 **Peter Quill** : Eh bien, il ne perd pas de temps The Great Dictator

 **Peter Quill** : Par contre, je crains qu'il n'y ait une faute de frappe dans le nom du président du groupe.

 **Loki L** : J'ai le contrôle ici, je peux te retirer si tes propos sont trop déplacés, mortel.

 **Peter Quill** : Techniquement je ne suis pas un mortel. 50% l'est et le reste dépasse surement l'entendement.

 **Bruce Banner** : Oui oui, Peter tu n'es pas un mortel et oui, oui Loki tu es plus fort que Peter et peut le tuer en une simple petite pichenette. Maintenant pouvons-nous commencer ?

 **Loki L** : Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, Banner.

 **Peter Quill** : Pourquoi tant de précipitation ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Je veux qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

 **Peter Quill** : Tu peux te désister, on peut s'en occuper tous les deux, hein Loki ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Vous connaissant tous les deux, j'ai de la pitié pour ce que va subir Scott, alors je suis ici pour médiatiser toutes histoires partant en vrille.

 **Peter Quill** : Aie confiance en moi. La dernière histoire qu'est partie en vrille c'est parce que monsieur le demi-dieu a trouvé hilarant de prendre le pouvoir dans notre groupe qui était heureux et pacifiste.

 **Loki L** : Je n'ai pas engendré le chaos, Quill. J'ai tenté une amélioration de votre système. Et regardez maintenant, une certaine stabilité demeure puisque plus aucun demeuré ne peut se permettre de retirer qui il souhaite de la conversation Assemble.

 **Peter Quill** : Avais-tu tout prévu ?

 **Loki L** : Qui sait ?

 **Peter Quill** : Et puis « demeuré » ?

 **Loki L** : Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

 **Peter Quill** : Absolument pas, non.

 **Peter Quill** : Alors, Scott, t'es là, mec ?

 **Scott Lang** : Oui, oui, je n'osais pas vraiment vous interrompre

 **Loki L** : Très respectueux, un point en plus.

 **Peter Quill** : Tu dis aussi ça parce que c'est le seul à baver sur vos pouvoirs à toi et à Thor, hein ?

 **Scott Lang** : Du coup si j'ai bien compris, je dois être testé pour entrer dans le groupe ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Oui, une folle idée de Tony, mais rien à voir avec un quelconque tournoi ou combat.

 **Loki L** : Dis-moi, Lang, quel est ton idole en termes de « super-héros » ? Moi y compris.

 **Bruce Banner** : Ne fait pas ressortir ses élans de fanboy, il peut être pire que Parker…

O

 **Conversation** **: Peter Quill – Scott Lang** [13:25]

 **Peter Quill** : Réponds Loki

 **Scott Lang** : Tu crois ?

 **Peter Quill** : Assurément

O

 **Conversation** **: Jury d'admission (Loki, président du groupe)** [13:26]

 **Loki L** : Je ne fais que poser une question, il faut bien commencer le test quelque part.

 **Bruce Banner** : Quoi qu'ai pensé Tony en choisissant de tester les nouveaux venus, je suis sûr qu'il n'avait pas ça en tête !

 **Scott Lang** : Ma réponse est bien évidemment Loki !

O

 **Conversation** **: Peter Quill – Scott Lang** [13:28]

 **Peter Quill** : Il aime qu'on le flatte. Dit lui de belle chose

 **Scott Lang** : Comme quoi ?

 **Peter Quill** : Je sais pas, c'est toi le fanboy

 **Scott Lang** : Je suis juste fan de Captain America et Thor je te rappelle

 **Peter Quill** : « juste » ? C'est ce que j'ai dit, tu es le fanboy

O

 **Conversation** **: Jury d'admission (Loki, président du groupe)** [13:31]

 **Scott Lang** : Et vous avez de beaux yeux, Loki.

 **Bruce Banner** : De beaux yeux ?

 **Loki L** : Est-ce une moquerie ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Pourquoi tu cherches toujours le mal partout toi ?

O

 **Conversation** **: Peter Quill – Scott Lang** [13:33]

 **Peter Quill** : Pourquoi tu lui parles de ses yeux ?

 **Scott Lang** : Tu as demandé à ce que je le flatte je te rappelle !

 **Peter Quill** : Mais pas de cette manière !

 **Peter Quill** : Parle-lui de ses pouvoirs, de sa force, de son intelligence, je sais pas !

 **Peter Quill** : Mais pas de ses yeux, bon sang ! On dirait tu cherches à le draguer !

 **Scott Lang** : OK, OK !

O

 **Conversation** **: Jury d'admission (Loki, président du groupe)** [13:36]

 **Scott Lang** : Et j'aime aussi beaucoup les petites lueurs vertes qui s'échappent de vos doigts !

 **Loki L** : « Petite lueurs vertes » ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Ah AH AH quel poète ce Scott, hein ?

 **Bruce Banner** : HEIN

O

 **Conversation** **: Peter Quill – Scott Lang** [13:37]

 **Peter Quill** : Petites lueurs vertes ?!

 **Scott Lang** : C'est vrai que c'est quand même relativement stylé ces lumières vertes

 **Scott Lang** : Wanda c'est rouge, lui c'est vert

 **Peter Quill** : Tu avais trente-six mille formulations possibles et tu compares son pouvoir à de petites lueurs vertes ?

 **Scott Lang** : Des petits filets émeraude si tu préfères ?

 **Peter Quill** : Et après ça, Stark me considère comme le plus IDIOT de l'équipe !

 **Scott Lang** : Hey !

O

 **Conversation** **: Jury d'admission (Loki, président du groupe)** [13:40]

 **Peter Quill** : Bon, bon, à moi de poser les questions

 **Bruce Banner** : Oui, oui allez, enchaine.

 **Peter Quill** : Combien as-tu tué de rôdeurs ?

 **Scott Lang** : Des quoi ?

 **Peter Quill** : Combien as-tu tué d'humains ?

 **Scott Lang** : Euh, personne, je suppose ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Tu supposes ?

 **Peter Quill** : Et enfin, pourquoi ?

 **Scott Lang** : Pardon ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Es-tu sérieusement en train de citer la série The Walking Dead ?

 **Peter Quill** : Ouais j'ai commencé y'a quelques jours avec Gamora, elle m'a abandonné à la saison 2 mais moi j'ai dévoré la suite.

 **Peter Quill** : Avouez que ça donne un certain charme à notre questionnaire, n'est ce pas ?

 **Loki L** : Coucouche Panier, Quill, tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité ici.

 **Peter Quill** : Vous êtes vraiment pas drôle, c'est l'âge, c'est ça ? 50 ans et un millier d'années ? Eh ben ça donne pas envie de vieillir…

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _de la conversation_

 **Loki L** : Où en étions-nous, Lang ?

 **Loki L** : Ah oui.

 **Loki L** : Que penses-tu de Stark ?

O

 **Conversation** **: Peter Quill – Loki L** [13:44]

 **Peter Quill** : Euh, allô ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de me retirer du jury !

 **Loki L** : Eh bien, si.

 **Loki L** : Et tu sais quoi, petit homme de l'espace ? Je suis même en droit de faire ça.

 **Peter Quill** : Non, ne le fais pas, je sais ce que tu vas faire, STP !

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à cet utilisateur_

O

 **Conversation** **: Peter Quill – Scott Lang** [13:44]

 **Scott Lang** : Help

 **Peter Quill** : Je ne peux plus rien pour toi…..

 **Scott Lang** : On est d'accord que entre Loki et Stark c'est pas la joie ?

 **Peter Quill** : Evidemment que si, ils s'adorent !

O

 **Conversation** **: Jury d'admission (Loki, président du groupe)** [13:46]

 **Scott Lang** : Je l'aime beaucoup. Il est intelligent, plutôt bien bâti, drôle, sarcastique à souhait. Bel homme à l'aura de génie.

 _ **Loki L**_ _a retiré_ _ **Scott Lang**_ _de la conversation_

 **Loki L** : Lang recalé.

 **Bruce Banner** : Mais on ne peut pas juger par des choix personnels !

 **Loki L** : On ne peut pas accepter un autre partisan de Stark.

 **Bruce Banner** : C'est pas comme si il y en avait beaucoup dans le groupe, hein.

 **Bruce Banner** : Buck', Sam, Quill et toi vous seriez prêts à glisser quelques gouttes de poison dans son verre d'alcool.

 **Loki L** : Non, ça serait bien trop doux comme mort.

 **Bruce Banner** : Hormis Vision, personne n'est à la botte de Tony. Et Vision en fait bien des conneries qui mettent mal Tony.

 **Bruce Banner** : Et puis Scott aime tout le monde, voyons. Surtout toi et Thor avec vos pouvoirs magiques.

 **Loki L** : Pouvoir magique ?

 **Bruce Banner** : Façon de parler, je suis fatigué. Acceptons Scott qu'on en finisse, c'est une victime dans l'histoire. Même toi tu en es conscient.

 **Loki L** : Pas faux.

O

 **Conversation** **: Peter Quill – Scott Lang** [13:49]

 **Scott Lang** : J'ai été retiré du jury. Je crois que je n'ai pas été accepté dans votre groupe d'élite :'(

 **Peter Quill** : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit encore ?

 **Scott Lang** : J'ai glorifié le nom de Stark en croyant que ça allait plaire à Loki

 **Peter Quill** : C'est une blague ?

 **Scott Lang** : Malheureusement pas !

 **Peter Quill** : Mais quand je disais qu'ils s'adoraient tous les deux, c'était ironique

 **Peter Quill** : IRONIQUE !

 **Scott Lang** : Oh

 **Peter Quill** : Oui, OH

O

 **Conversation** **: Assemble** [23:39]

 _ **Loki L**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Scott Lang**_ _à la conversation_

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Il a réussi le test d'entrée ?

 **Bruce Banner** : C'était sans compter sur l'aide de Loki et Quill.

 **Loki L** : On apporte à Stark un petit toutou bien dressé.

 **Scott Lang** : Arrêtez de tous me traiter de toutou !

 **SamW** : Salut petit chien

 **Bucky Barnes** : Chouette j'ai toujours voulu un animal de compagnie

 **Scott Lang** : C'est facile de se moquer des petits nouveaux, hein ?

 **Tony Stark** : Pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien

 **Scott Lang** : Et puis, je ne suis techniquement plus le nouveau ! Je suis plus ancien que Peter ! Les deux Peter, d'ailleurs !

 **Tony Stark** : À un chouïa près, tu passais après le petit

 **Scott Lang** : Même Carol n'a pas ce traitement !

 **Tony Stark** : De un, elle est bien trop peu présente pour qu'on puisse lui faire la moindre remarque, et entre toi et elle, tu es le moins menaçant des deux.

 **Bruce Banner** : Il marque un point.

 **Thor Odinson** : Oh, Scott Lang ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Nous sortons tout juste d'une guerre pour le pouvoir, j'espère que tu réussiras tout de même à trouver tes aises ici !

 **Bruce Banner** : Ne l'écoute pas, Scott, il exagère

 **Tony Stark** : Ah si, c'était clairement une guerre pour le pouvoir, Bruce, ça se voit bien que tu n'étais pas là.

 **Tony Stark** : C'est comme Lang qui s'est pris vite de sympathie pour Loki, parce que monsieur n'était pas à New York en 2012 mais en prison.

 **Scott Lang** : Je me serais passé de ce souvenir douloureux…

 **Bruce Banner** : Mais il plaisante, hein Tony tu plaisantes ?

 **Tony Stark** : Mais oui, ce n'est que le bizutage du petit chiot.

 **Scott Lang** : Peter à l'aide

 **Peter Quill** : T'en fais pas, laisse leur quelques jours le temps de se lasser, et ils t'auront oublié

 **Scott Lang** : Rassurant

 **Peter Quill** : Et estime toi heureux, moi à mon « bizutage », j'ai fini avec un bras cassé par la faute de Stark.

 **Tony Stark** : Ah non, pas l'histoire du bras encore sur le tapis !

O

 **Conversation** **: Clint Barton – SamW** [15:22]

 **Clint Barton** : sam, rends-toi utile, et va demander à Stark où il en est concernant la salle d'entrainement

 **SamW** : Tes propos m'ayant blessé, c'est avec joie que je t'annonce que Stark m'a bloqué et que je ne peux pas le joindre.

 **Clint Barton** : mais bon sang, stark a bloqué tout le monde ou quoi ?

 **Clint Barton** : Tu crois que buck' l'est aussi ?

 **SamW** : Comment pourrais-je le savoir, je ne suis pas devin

 **Clint Barton** : j'sais pas, tu traines souvent avec lui

 **SamW** : Oui ben je vais pas sur son téléphone et expressément ouvrir la conversation de Stark pour voir ce qu'il trafique avec lui !

 **Clint Barton** : écoute par jalousie on peut être prêt à tous, moi de même, je n'en suis pas un exemple

 **SamW** : Que suis-je censé comprendre là ?

 **Clint Barton** : ben…

 **Clint Barton** : t'as pas de vues sur buck' ?

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à cet utilisateur_

* * *

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre, car j'avais un peu d'inspi, je pense poster quelques nouveaux chapitres surtout après la fin de Endgame, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

 _Carol c'est Captain Marvel, pour ceux qui aurait été perturbé par ce prénom dans ce chapitre._

 _Avez-vous des idées, des suggestions pour la suite ? Faites moi en part :) Et laissez moi aussi un petit avis concernant le 5_ _ème_ _chapitre ! Ciaou !_


End file.
